Praying For Daylight
by gaia09
Summary: POST-TAMERS:: With the Digimon gone, it seemed like they took all hope with them. Takato is the only one with high hopes. Everybody seemed to be living in the dark past and only a few are praying for daylight for the wellfare of all. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to give my 'thank you' 's for those who opened this... uuh... story. Yeah, let's go with that (beams widely).

Anyway, first of all, I'd like to inform you that this is my first Digimon fanfic, so if ever something wrong is going in here, please do tell me.

Second, I will be willingly accepting reviews especially constructive criticisms. Just not flames.

And third, this story is something that I cooked up as a fan. So technically, this could be half true or not true at all, considering that's it's a fanfic. This would be happening between the story lines of episode 51 of Digimon Tamers: Such Sweet Sorrow and the Digimon movie: Runaway Locomon.

And fourth, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do notown Digimon and all of its merchandise. If I did, Tai and Joe's bad singing could've been a hit, sold a million albums worldwide, Kazu and Kenta went to concerts to sing their "Soaking in the Bath" song, Henry could've had a movie of his own or a movie centered on him (it's unfair, really!! He only gets few episodes to show his coolness and what? Takato gets three-fourths of the series to himself, Rika gets a Rika-centered movie!!) and TK and Kari could've married each other!!! The point is, I _don't_own Digimon, k?

* * *

_Even though I thought I'd never be the same, the world soon went back to normal. And after a while, so did I..._

_Life became exactly what it was before I met Guilmon; Kazu still made bad jokes and Ms. Nami still gave too much homework. _

_Sometimes, I go by our old hang-outs just to see if he's there... 'don't know why I bother 'cause he never is. Most times, I'm okay but there's this one thing that bugs me: a promise I made to a friend. A promise... I don't think I can keep..._

_...Actually, scratch that. I think I'm gonna keep that promise afterall._

**Chapter One:**

**Aftermath**

"C'mon Kenta!! I can't beat you faster if you're too slow!!" a rather arrogant shout came from a distance.

"Oh c'mon, Kazu! Why can't you give me a chance?!" the boy named Kenta had replied loudly as he put his shoes on. Kenta Kitagawa fixed his glasses that hung upon his nosebridge. He had a fixed vexed expression that fell upon his face as he put his shoes on.

"KENTA!!" another familiar arrogant shout came again.

"I'm coming Kazu!" Kenta replied yet again as his eyebrows furrowed further into the start of his nosebridge. He squinted his eyes as he pushed his heel into his left shoe. And when he opened his eyes again, he tried to stifle in an upcoming sneeze, but not managed to do so.

"LET'S GO!!!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Kenta now shouted furiously. He scoffed to himself and picked up his slippers. As quickly as he could, his clammy and clumsy hands shoved in his slippers into his locker and closed the door of it with a slam. He sighed as he picked up his small brown backpack and hung it upon his small shoulders. He jogged groggily towards his so-called friend, Kazu Shioda, who was now crossing his arms and sported an annoyed face to match Kenta's. But as he was about to join Kazu, he turned around and his eyes had caught a boy from a distance who was getting ready to go.

"Takato, aren't you coming?" Kenta shouted his concern to the boy.

Takato Matsuki, the twelve year old who had Kenta seen from the distance, looked from his shoes to his friends. His goggles had now been gone, now that he didn't need to use it anymore, and because of this, more of his messy brown hair can be seen. He smiled and returned to his shoes as he replied loudly: "No thanks guys!!"

After successfully putting on his green shoes, Takato grabbed his slippers and neatly put them inside his own locker and closed it. He walked rather calmly to the awaiting twelve year olds.

"Why aren't you coming?" Kazu asked as he fixed the visor that hang just a few inches before his forehead. "Wouldn't you like to see me beat Kenta?" This statement, however, had earned Kazu a well-deserved death glare from Kenta. On the other hand, this had sent Takato chuckling.

"Sorry guys," Takato said after his small fit. "I really can't go. I got uh... homework," he said this as he half-extended his right arm, palm facing up. The other two didn't really buy it but had decided to shrug it off.

"Your decision," Kazu stated idly as he stretched up his arms and somehow ended at the back of his head, showing his laid-back and lazy attitude towards school and all its affiliates. "Catch 'ya later," he said dryly as he turned around and walked away with Kenta following him.

"Bye guys," Takato waved at the two retreating figures. He was about to head out of the school campus when he eyed the sky above him. Its light had glowed bright orange and yellow, signaling the ending afternoon. _'Don't worry, buddy. I'll be coming there,_' he thought as he continued looking at the orange tinted sky. He took a few steps as he let his eyes wander around the school for the last time that week and had suddenly found a figure just... standing there.

He easily made out the figure and smiled a small smile. He turned into that direction and walked toward the person. The person, however, did not notice his approach as he continued to look at the sky and the wind lightly blowing his clothes.

"Hey Henry," Takato greeted to the sentimental figure. Henry Wong only kept silent and only nodded in response. His hands found his pants pockets and shoved themselves in. He blinked at the sky as if he was communicating with his environment.

"Pretty... uh.. sky, isn't it?" Takato sheepishly said, in hopes of making a good conversation. This had only earned him a mutter from the twelve year old boy. Henry started to walk away and headed towards the school gate with Takato watching him. Later, Takato found himself following the Chinese-Japanese boy.

Takato had been worried about Henry lately. After the whole Digimon incident, Henry was far more distant than his old self. He couldn't laugh at any jokes anymore. He always kept a straight face. Talked little, did more. He had a cool composure, but it was the kind of composure that signaled everybody that everything wasn't alright in his field. He didn't hang around Takato and his circle of friends. Takato had also heard that Henry's grades had been falling, he always kept himself inside his room, and walked and ate alone.

This isn't right, Takato had thought more than thrice. He knew meditation was to keep his mind on one thing, cast out all the rest and would have a good result. This was a result he got on opposite day; a different one from the promised. He thought meditation was good, but this wasn't one of his expected results. He didn't want this no more than Henry's parents didn't. He was more... unsociable than he used to. Unsociable to mankind, unsociable to activities and unsociable to his family and friends.

Takato has to cheer the guy up. Any way was better than no way. He would kill for a suggestion and chance. He didn't let one pass away. So every moment he had met up with Henry, he would grab the chance right away.

Henry had been walking faster than usual so Takato had to jog to catch up with him. He took hold of his backpack and jogged to the walking boy. "So uh..." Takato trailed off, thinking of a good ice-breaker. "...how's it going?" Realizing what he said, Takato had mentally slapped himself, knowing wholly that would _certainly_ not break the ice between them.

"Fine, I guess," Henry muttered audibly enough for Takato to hear.

"Great!" Takato perked up like a happy little school girl in hopes of trying to get in a good conversation with him. "Maybe you could help me out tomorrow?" he beamed.

Henry looked at his smiling friend and stopped without showing any sign of curiosity upon his face. "What's with tomorrow?" he blankly asked.

"Well you see," Takato started as he stopped alongside Henry as his smile grew wider. "I'm going to the park tomorrow to--"

"He's not there, Takato," Henry said, knowing where this was going. Apparently, Henry knew, alongside others, that Takato had been going to the old hang-out saying that Guilmon was there. Takato insisted his friends into believing but only ended up getting comments like "He's losing his marbles," or "Yeah right. What a joke." Even though he'd like to believe it, there was no certain evidence, whether or not Takato is his friend.

Takato's happy aura had been replaced as confusion and disbelief had clung onto him. "But Henry--"

"It's been nice talking to you Takato," Henry started as he faced the road home again, his head hanging low. "But I got to go home. I have... businesses I need to attend to." With that final statement, twelve year old Henry Wong had parted, that being his goodbye.

"But he's there..." Takato muttered as he could only watch Henry's leaving figure into the afternoon sky.

* * *

Those looks. They had given them before. Now they take them back. It was like, one second, they had them on for him, now they're gone. Suddenly, the looks had just disappeared.

He didn't miss them, nor did he miss them. No, not one hint of miss had lit up inside him.

He didn't like them either, and altogether, nor did he like them.

Instead, the looks only brought back memories to the twelve year old Henry Wong. Those looks had reminded him of a once annoying past that has now turned into something worthwhile. He just wished that that "worthwhile" moment had lasted longer than he thought. Now, everything that had been a good memory to him was now lost. Disappeared. And the faces that crossed his way had faded away with it.

Henry glanced at one lady who came across his way. She was a familiar figure for she had taken that road everyday and almost the same time that Henry had walked home alone. He began anticipating for that look once more, as if to signal him that everything was still alright and all had been nothing but a sad nightmare. He blinked at the brown-haired lady as she had returned a simple smile.

Henry stopped dead in his tracks and watched the lady walk by as she guarded her purse. Heavy as his heart and mind may be, curiosity still found its way inside him.

That wasn't what he was expecting for. He had expected her to become puzzled and watch him pass by like she used to. If that was not the case, he had expected her to be astonished... or just simple shock. But nothing. All was said well in her simple smile. In that smile alone, he had already been given the signal that he was just a simple twelve year old walking home from school. It was as simple as the smile she had released.

This had disappointed Henry Wong. In every slightest detail his quick-thinking mind could make up, it had disappointed him in every angle. This disappointment had led his hand through his hair, checking once and twice and now thrice to see a round little furry head above him. But nothing was caught but thin air.

This disappointed him even more.

With frustration boiling inside of him, he left his stationary spot and began to walk towards a big building.

* * *

Henry closed the door casually as his mom, Mayumi Wong, looked at him from the pile of clothes she and Suzie made. Henry, upon seeing this, hadn't said a word as his mom looked at him with deep concern and uncertainty. Mayumi opened her mouth to say anything but what came out was her own breath as Henry had waited for something.

Eventually, after enough thought, Mayumi just smiled normally at her son and began to say, "Welcome home, honey. How was school?" Henry blinked and thought for a good thirty seconds before he looked down the floor and started to take off his shoes.

"Fine," was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He didn't look his mom straight in the eye and just concentrated on unzipping his shoes. Mayumi could only watch his son in anticipation to continue his sentence. But this anticipation she was hoping for was far too fragile and began to shatter immediately. She continued to stare at Henry as he picked up his shoes, set them aside neatly, put on his slippers and walk away.

"Dinner's going to be served in a few minutes," Mayumi informed her son and began to smile sadly. "It's Take-Out Night." She had said this with much hope that saying this would bring back Henry's love for their so-called "Take-Out Night."

But it didn't. Henry had only muttered the words, "I'm not hungry," and walked in his room. Within minutes, she could hear the door snap close then a click of the lock. This had worried Mayumi so much that it almost broke her heart to not see Henry come out of his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I'm home!" she heard her granddaughter say in their house.

Twelve year old Rika Nonaka casually took off her school shoes and stepped inside the wooden house, walking around until she reached her own room. Seiko Hata, Rika's busy techno-grandma watched Rika go by and stood up from her computer after typing "Be right back" in "Granny Chat."

Rika sighed as she closed the sliding door immediately to change her clothes. It was actually more than that that she wanted to close the doors between her and her family. After doing so, she leaned on her doors as she could hear footsteps outside stop.

"Rika dear?" she could hear her grandmother start. Rika sighed inaudibly and crossed her arms. She didn't utter a word, a signal for her mother to continue. "I-is something wrong, honey?" Seiko asked from outside, worry capturing her voice.

Rika shook her head lightly and slowly, as if her kin could see her. "No, nothing's wrong, grandma," she reassured as she stood up straight and pulled the red tie off of her ponytail, letting her fiery red hair fall onto her shoulders.

From outside, Seiko could only pull off a sigh of concern and touched the door but with no intention of opening it. "If ever there's a problem--" she started but was cut-off.

"I said I'm fine, grandma." Although this had sounded to her grand-child as a sure reply, this had sounded to her like a demand to leave her alone. The impact of the words were hard on her ears and had sank to her heart, making her feel a heavy load on her chest.

Rika looked into nothingness as she waited for her grandmother to answer. Her eyebrows bent toward to the start of her nosebridge, signaling her vexed feeling. No answer came.

"I'm okay..." she muttered to her grandma, softer this time yet hard on her stand. "...I'm okay." Seiko blinked at the door for a few times. Seiko's hands found her chest and felt her own heart pumping from the tension between her and her grandchild. Though Rika meant to say that she was okay, Seiko had always found to herself that something wasn't at the right place. And now, she could finally conclude that asking wasn't really the best way to get close to what she considered her second-daughter.

"I'll call you for dinner, okay?" Seiko softly said.

Inside, Rika nodded as her hands travelled to the first button of her cardigan. She waited for footsteps to occur and disappear again. Much to her surprise and expectations, it did happen.

Now she had felt heavier by the second as she finished unbuttoning her cardigan and throwing it to her clothes rack. The heavy sensation wasn't really caused much by her aggravation towards her kins. No, it wasn't the reason.

The more she thought about the reason, the more slowly she pulled her casual clothes on. She more she blinked, the wetter her eyes get. And the more she internalized about what had happened for the past few days, the more tears she had shed on the floor.

She didn't like it. She wasn't the type to cry. But she couldn't help it. What has been pulled out couldn't be pushed in again. That was the unfortunate nature of tears.

_Renamon..._

* * *

A/N: Haha! Yes sirs, I'm done!! With the first chapter!! Anyway, there's still more to come. They'll just be late however. Man, I have a bad sense of bad timing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first few parts! Please read and review, and submit constructive criticisms if you like!! Thanks again! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hehe.. coming back for chapter two :D So yeah, anyway, let's just head on and read this schiz. Anyway, less talk, more reading! XD

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Digimon and all its merchandise (sadly). Just think of it this way: if I _did _own Digimon, would you see me writing fanfics and posting them in the internet? Guess not, eh.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Bottled-in**

Rika set down her bowl gently on the table. With eyes still closed, and her words kept in, Rika stood up and excused herself by taking a respectful bow. Seiko just watched her granddaughter with confusion and set her own bowl down as Rika walked out from the dining hall. "Where are you going, Rika?" she asked gently as she followed her but stopped by the door.

"I'm going out for a while," Rika replied, not looking at her grandma and her total focus on her shoes.

Worry crept up to Seiko. Her heart started thumping, basing on what she was feeling inside of her now. Was she doubting Rika so much? She didn't know. _'Rika's such a fragile girl_,' she thought. '_What would happen to her while outside?_' The more she thought of it now, the heavier her feeling got. Seiko's heart was beating faster than before. She couldn't tell if she wanted to let her go or not.

But she's used to this now, right? Rika had been outside all the time and every night. Why is it now that Seiko is worrying about her safety?

"Bye grandma!" and with that sentence, Seiko snapped out and looked at the empty doorway of their dojo. Her heart paced faster as worry slowly turned away from her. But little was still left inside of her. She didn't know what to do with it.

_'Maybe it's just because Renamon isn't with her anymore..._' she just thought.

* * *

"I'm home!" Janyu Wong announced as he was cheerfully holding up a plastic bag. With this little tradition, he anticipated loud footsteps that were aimed towards him and readied himself.

"Daddy's home!! Daddy's home!!" he heard as a young child of seven came running towards him and hugging his legs. The force on his lower half was so great that he had to balance himself and raise the plastic bag to prevent it from falling. "Daddy, daddy, you're home!" the child continued as she looked up to meet the eyes of his. This simple affection warmed his heart thus giving the child his best warm smile.

"Hello there, Suzie," Janyu said as he patted the small light-red head of the little girl. Suzie let go of his legs and took her dad's larger hand and led him further inside the cozy apartment. From a distance, he could see a teenaged girl peek from the hallway. After she had seen Janyu, she swerved her head into the hallway and called out: "Rinchei! Henry! Dad's home!"

"Hey, Jaarin," Janyu greeted as the red-head girl pecked him on his right cheek.

"Hey dad," Jaarin greeted back at the same time taking the plastic bag away from his hand and walked to the kitchen. From the moment Jaarin entered the kitchen, Rinchei, the eldest of the Wong siblings, entered the living room with a smile on his porcelain face and a glass of orange juice in his left hand.

"Hey dad," Rinchei greeted his dad. He earned himself a pat on the head as he let out a small laugh.

"How's my boy?" Janyu asked as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Great, I guess," Rinchei smiled sheepishly. A small awkward pause tailed after that as Rinchei found himself looking outside the glass walls of the living room. Outside, he could see lights that lit up the dark blue sky like candles in the night and trails of different lights zoomed by. He found himself looking at his dad again, who was now looking outside too, only with his face etched with worry.

Rinchei knew that look. And somehow, in one way or another, it was eating him up. He scrunched his face into a bitter frown as he found himself looking outside again.

_'How am I different from Henry?' _Rinchei thought. This thought had been roaming inside his head for days now, after his younger brother had been ignoring humankind. _'Just because he had a Digimon doesn't make him special... I mean, we're all the same... right?'_ he thought once again. He had kept this principle intact, as if it was an assurance that we was as special as his younger brother. Sadly, this was to no avail, seeing that Henry cooped himself up in his room for days, with who-knows-what he's doing there or if he ever goes out to eat, and seeing his dad constantly contemplating on the situation and coming up before Henry's bedroom door to ask for forgiveness (which was of course, a complete and utter failure).

He blamed Digimon then.

If they hadn't come in the real world then, they wouldn't it be in this situation, right? This was another mere principle that Rinchei held. But these unspoken but lived-up-to principles is what kept Rinchei a minor character. He wasn't the type to speak up in the family, and he wasn't the type, either, to make a stand. He was more of a thermometer that feels and goes with the temperature than a thermostat that changes the temperature. And this is what kept him behind Henry all these times, age as a matter that was unnoticed.

He looked at his father who just shot him back a hollow smile.

Was he jealous? He didn't want to admit, stubborn as he was. And he didn't bother to entertain the idea. Rather, he entertained other ideas like putting the blame on another's shoulders.

"I uh..." Rinchei started. "Need to get back to in my room... lots of assignments, y'know." Rinchei had only to see his father nod before he turned around and entered the hall.

Or was he concerned? As far as family matters, he cared about his dad. He didn't want to hear his constant apology unheard by the boy himself nor did he want to see the constant look on his father's face that was only seen by the people not concerned by this father-son argument.

Rinchei entered his small bedroom. He put his glass of juice down on his desk and plopped himself down on his bed, his slippers slipping from his feet. He looked at the bare ceiling as his head swirled with ideas.

Or was he just... self-centered? Again, he was stubborn to know.

A room away, he could hear his father's unending apology to the uncaring son.

* * *

It was the fifth ad she passed by that night. She didn't bother looking at the ad to see who it was. Rika Nonaka knew the woman very well. She knew those cappuccino-brown locks, that to-die-for skin and that face that old-age seemed to ignore from might as well memorize it but she didn't _want_ to.

Sixth ad. Rika let out a scoff of disgust and turned her headset louder to the point that people could hear the muffled music. Just seeing her mother made her remember that she was once _forced_into a ruffly pink dress girlier than she had feared. She shook her head free from the thought and rolled her eyes as soon as she passed by the seventh ad. '_When will all the people _stop_ from admiring my mom?!' _Rika thought, not meaning it to be possessive. She just hated the fact that her mother is far more beautiful compared to women her age and that she _wanted _Rika to join the business to success. Well, newsflash! She hated her mother's job.

Another ad she passed and she got lost from the sea of numbers. Rika stopped for a while and looked on. She looked at her back. She knew she felt somebody was _following_ her. Her sight returned to her front direction but found themselves looking back.

Deciding to shrug the thought off, Rika glided through the crowd as a thought popped in her head. _'What time will mom be home? She must be worrying about me...' _Right after she realized what she had concocted in her mind, she aggressively shook her head and pouted. _'Stupid thought... Worried as she may be, I'm not going home when I don't feel like it!'_

Instinctively, she began to jog through the gaps until she finally found herself running. She looked back. Somebody's _definitely_ following her. She inhaled as cold air had filled her hollow and restless lungs and exhaled. Cold sweat started to form on her forehead and she had felt sticky of herself.

Finally, she found herself outside the city and into the park: a common place for people. This time, she took her pacing slowly and tried her best to avoid couple's gazes. Instead, to get her mindset off of the "affectionate" couples she focused on the music that boomed inside her head. She walked further, starting to more like wander off. She didn't know where to go but somehow, her feet had dragged her along. Tired as she may be, she didn't stop until her feet had felt like to stop.

A few more minutes later, her feet stopped and she tiredly sat down on the swing. After moments of dragging along, she decided to turn off her headphones and hang it around her small neck. She clasped her hands onto the steel dangles as a surge of coolness ran from her fingertips to the end of her spine. She sighed as her right foot dug deeper into the sand and pushed herself back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Rika scanned the whole facade of the playground, as if she were memorizing it for a pop-quiz. Yes, she remembered this place quite dearly. She remembered the slide coming into her view if she just looked forward and the see-saw at her right. The chilly night air was different from the city air. It was peaceful and yet stinging at the same time as she inhaled. And when wind evacuated inside her lungs, she could feel coolness caressing the walls of her body. Slowly, she closed her eyes, not knowing if she would fall asleep or not; not knowing if she would fall off or not.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

_Every morning, every night  
__You watch over me like the sun in the sky  
__Every morning and every night  
__Will you promise you'll be my guardian light_

Short intake of breath as she swung faster, like the little child in her vision. The little one swung faster as she repeated those words and little did her conscience know that she was going along with the girl's tempo and finding herself humming to the tune.

_Every morning, every night  
__You watch over me like the sun in the sky  
__Every morning and every--_

"Rika?"

It only took that word to snap Rika out of her unusual trance. Once she got out from memory-lane, she quickly stood up, bringing up the swing-seat and pushing it with full force towards the voice behind her. She was expecting the swing-seat to hit the person's gut and cringe in pain. But much to Rika's chagrin, the person caught the swing-seat with ease as if the person had practiced this little routine a lot of times.

"Aren't we a little defensive? Sorry to destroy the moment," the boy said with a playful smirk as he still took firm hold on the seat. Rika's teeth gritted with vexation and clenched her fists tighter.

"What are you doing here, Ryo?" Rika scoffed and crossed her arms, in attempt to hide in her rage.

"Following you," Ryo simply and frankly said with a smile. Then, suddenly his smile faded, "Shouldn't you be back home?" he asked once again as he pushed the swing-seat towards Rika.

Rika looked at the swing-seat coming towards her and caught it without breaking a sweat. "Shouldn't _you_?" she countered with a push of the seat, this time with a stronger force.

Ryo caught the seat and smiled sheepishly. "Good point," he answered. He gently let go of the seat this time and took rest on the second, letting the first one dangle lightly. Rika watched Ryo cautiously as he sat down on the second swing and played lightly.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You still didn't answer me," Rika pointed out.

Ryo looked up to Rika with an unknowing look. "Huh?" he asked as his face scrunched into a confused look. Rika's, however, turned a little more sour as she looked away.

"Ugh!" she muttered. She didn't like repeating her sentences and Ryo was making her. "Shouldn't you be back home?! Considering you're _grounded_ for _two months_?!"

At first, Ryo's blank face couldn't tell a single thing. Rika glared into Ryo's eyes as if she was saying that she could really kill him right now. Little by little, Ryo's face gradually changed from a blank stare to a sheepishly mischievous face. And out with it, came a little chuckle from the tamer.

"Ah... yeah, _that_," Ryo snickered. Sweat formed at his forehead, at which he didn't bother to wipe away. "I... uh... took a little stroll."

"You crazy boy," Rika commented. Quickly and as if thinking no one was there, Rika turned on her heels and walked away. She didn't at the least cared about the boy that played in the swings at that time as she crossed her arms and walked further out of the park. Seeing much of this, Ryo pouted as he quickly stood up from the swing and jogged to the retreating girl.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ryo asked, following the annoyed girl.

"Back home," Rika replied nonchalantly as she set her headphones on her ears. "Apparently, I suddenly had the urge to go home."

Ryo frowned at this comment, seeing that it was pointed straight at him. Deciding not to throw a fit too un-Ryo of himself, he stopped his own tracks and let Rika take hers. He folded his arms in front of his chest and put that ever-so-annoying smirk (which, by the way, made Rika boiling mad every time he had to use it on her) and spoke: "I guess I finally got you going home, am I right?"

Rika rolled her eyes, turned on her headphones and left with a scoff.

Ryo smiled triumphantly on the outside but in the inside, he felt he was a failure. He exhaled as he took out his cellular phone and flipped it open. He looked back at Rika, who was now walking out of the park in attempt to get away from him, as he dialed a very familiar phone number and held the phone close to his ear. He stood there, waiting for the ringing to stop, and finally heard somebody pick-up from the other end of the line.

"It's Ryo, can I speak to Takato, please?" he replied to the phone as he looked up at the evening sky. He dug his free hand in his trousers as he turned a heel and walked away.

"Hey, Takato. I'm sorry. Didn't get her to speak," he paused. "Yeah, I'll try tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Oookay... I really planned on a really good conversation between Rika and Ryo here. I guess it must've slipped my mind. Then again, thoughts easily slip in and slip out of my mind, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed second chapter!

Review please!!


End file.
